Harry the Mage
by thetrav
Summary: Harry goes to school in the South Pacific to perfect his skills in using magic with his mind and not his wand.
1. The Beginning

Harry the Mage  
Chapter 1  
*Note: I apologize to anyone that has written a story similar to mine. I have not read very many stories on fanfiction.net, and I am unsure if I am duplicating someone else's ideas. Most of my ideas for this story came from my own dreams and from talking to other fans of Harry Potter.  
  
The surf was wonderful. Another perfect day for catching a few waves. Harry came out from the barrel to slowly glide into shore. Harry looked a lot different than his days at Hogwarts. Time truly does change a person, and a little magic never hurts! Two years ago, Harry had decided it was time to apply a little of his magic to himself. Gone were the glasses and the surfing and sun had turned him into a tan, well-built young man. Surfing had been hard at first for Harry, but when you have the ability to charm a surfboard to move exactly how you want it to, no wave is too big to conquer.  
  
Sitting on the shore playing a game of Wizard's Chess was Ron, Harry's best friend. Ron had just made a magnificent move, which allowed his knight to come down hard on his victim's queen, when Harry came out of the water. Harry took a moment to look around and remember all that had happened in the last few years.  
  
After completing Hogwarts three years ago, Harry had fought hard in the Dark Wars trying to bring down Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The fight had succeeded for a while and the Dark group was driven back to the days in the beginning. Then was a time for soul searching. Th at was when Harry met Ciscerro. Ciscerro was a very old wizard that trained students in the art of the mind. Ciscerro was intrigued by Harry and had watched him very carefully since he was a young boy. He had seen how Harry had the ability to make magic happen without a wand, but just by thinking it. He had been there when Harry had brought the glass down and freed the snake in the zoo so many years ago. You see Ciscerro was a mage. A mage is a very powerful magician that has no need for the use of a wand. All magic is conjured in the mind.   
  
Ciscerro recruited Harry after the Dark Wars to join him at his school and grow his strength as a mage. His school was magically hidden on a small tropical island in the South Pacific. And, it was here that Harry's real training and understanding of who he was and who he would become, began.  
  
Ron, of course, not to be left out joined Harry in the adventure. As Harry's personal assistant and cohort, they went to the island together. Harry had been at the Mage School for over two years and his powers had grown to a level that could only be matched by Ciscerro himself. Harry could think almost any spell and it would happen. This was the truly the way of the Mage.  
  
"Harry, Ron, let's go, it's time for dinner" yelled Hermonine from atop the bluff. Ah, yes, Hermonine could not be left behind. Ciscerro brought her in as an Assistant Professor. Her understanding of the mind, psychology, and, of course, spellmaking was invaluable to the cause. She was there to help train Harry and the other students in the art of mind magic. While not able to do mind magic herself, Hermonine was there to analyze the magicians with these abilities and to figure out what made them capable of using their mind in such a way.  
  
"Let's go, Ron" Harry indicated to Ron just as he had finished off the victim's knight and was headed for the King. With one sweep of his wand, Ron's set was packed into a small cube, which he slipped into his pocket. As Ron stood, you could truly see the differences in his character. Ron was not nearly as happy and fun loving as he once was at Hogwarts. Losing three of his brothers in the Dark Wars can have that effect on someone. Ron had filled out more in the middle than in height, however, he still has his flaming red hair and his goofy smile. "Harry, do you want to take a shot at me in Wizard's Chess after dinner tonight? I will spot you a Knight and two Pawns?" Ron said with that usual sly smile.  
  
"Not again, Ron, you know that I can't beat you, even if you give up all of your pieces, but your King, you would still find a way to beat me" Harry said with a grin. The young men headed up the bluff to a waiting Hermonine. Hermonine had grown since the days of Hogwarts. Her confidence in her abilities as a magician had changed her. With her long dark flowing hair and mature body, she would be quite a catch for some young man. Harry had dated her for a while in the last few years of Hogwarts, but it never seemed to click right. Probably because they were too close of friends to actually make a romance work. Actually, Hermonine had her eye on another young man at the school, but more about that later.  
  
"Hi, guys! You should see what I just read in Magical Mysteries: The Complete Story, I will tell you all about it during dinner tonight" exclaimed Herminone in her usual manner. The trio walked to the dinner with the setting sun in the distance.   
  
The dinner area was a large bungalow at the top of the bluff. From here, the Mages had the ability to "see" beyond the island boundaries to what others couldn't. As they entered the dinner area most of the others were already there. Harry, Ron and Herminone took their usual place in front left side. Ciscerro gave his nod to Harry as they found their seat and Draco gave his usual smirk to Harry and the group. Yes, Draco was here as well.   
  
Draco's past took a very different road than Harry's. While Harry and the others went about the good road by finishing their work at Hogwarts, Draco left Hogwarts behind in his sixth year to pursue his interests in the Dark Arts. After a huge falling out with his father, Draco formed his own group of fighters to combat in the Dark Wars. Ironically, during the Dark Wars, Harry and Draco's groups fought on the same side against Voldemort and Draco's father. Interesting that something could have turned Draco to the good side, but in the end, he fought as well as Harry. While they would never admit that they fought well together, their future together fighting evil was not over yet.  
  
"Yes, now that we are all here and present" Ciscerro's voice filled the hall, "I must tell you that there has been some very disturbing news from the mainland. It seems that Voldemort's group is on the move again. It appears as if he has finally chosen Hogwarts as the next battlefield. Eat dinner, rest, and then tomorrow, we will discuss plans." With that, the food appeared, everyone was quiet at first with the news, but then the usual talk began.  
  
"Harry, not Hogwarts, we can let Him go there, what about Professor Dumberdore?" Ron whispered in fear.   
  
"Well, He always considered Dumbedore one of his greatest enemies and he knows that if Dumberdore is a threat, Harry will come to his rescue. This is clearly a trap to catch you, Harry" Herminone mentioned in her analytical way.  
  
Harry, lost in thought for a moment, glanced to Draco, who sat with his usual crew. Draco gave Harry the slightest of nods and went back to his discussions. 


	2. Interesting Thoughts

Harry the Mage - Chapter 2  
  
As always, dinner was excellent, but Harry was mostly lost in thought .  
  
"But, Professor, I should stay here with you," a young Harry pleaded to the stern-faced Dumbledore. "No, Harry, you must explore your past and your future. One day you will return to Hogwarts again, but when that time comes you will be ready and I will summon you, but for now, you must seek the answers. I have only given you a small glimpse into your powers, you must seek your destiny." "I know what I must do, Professor, but it doesn't make it any easier. I still feel like if I stayed here I could help you protect Hogwarts." Harry expressed with sadness. "Hogwarts has been here for many years," Dumbledore started. "And, it will outlive me for sure. But, the dark world needs wizards like you to fight for good right now. There will come a time when you will meet another wizard that will help you realize who you really are, but for now, you must fight Voldemort with your friends. Go now, Harry, we will speak again soon."  
  
Harry had always remembered what the Professor said, but it didn't hurt any less leaving Hogwarts. And, even though Dumbledore said they would see each other soon, Harry was quite different when that time came.  
  
But, now, Hogwarts would be the next fighting ground and Harry had to be ready for the fight that was coming. Returning to the present, he noticed that he and Ron were the only ones left at dinner. "Well, Harry, you ready to go?" "Where is Hermione?" Harry asked. Ron seemed surprised by the question, "Weren't you paying attention? After what Ciscerro said, she ate quickly and rushed off to begin preparations for the next battle." "Well," Harry hesitated, "we better get going, too." And with a wave of his hand the dishes disappeared and he was up walking away towards their cabin.  
  
Beneath the palm trees away from all the activity two people sat whispering. "But, why Hogwarts and why now?" Hermione questioned Draco. "Why do you think, I would know? Just because my father is Voldemort's second-in-charge, doesn't mean I can begin to know what they are thinking." "Of course that will mean that Harry will want to be on the lead group, and this is probably a trap to get him." Hermione thought aloud. "Is that all you can ever think about it?" Draco flashed. "Draco, you know that I am only thinking about the 'cause'." "Sometimes, I think you still have feelings for him." "Oh, please, Draco, sometimes you act like such a juvenile", she said as she flashed that lovely smile. "I just don't like being second choice to HIM." Draco flashed back, turning away. "Draco, you know that I never really had feelings for Harry, we are just good friends," she said as she placed her hand on his. "You are right, I know," Draco softened, "I guess I just feel like people are always wondering if I will turn back to the dark side, because of my father, you especially." "Draco, I know how you feel, but I know your true feelings and that is all that matters," Hermione said as she put her arms around Draco. Draco finally turned and they kissed. Hermione still found it hard to believe that they were together. At one time, Harry and Draco were mortal enemies, but then when Draco finally turned away from the dark side, he became different. He fought so hard and he had learned so much since joining the Mage group.  
  
The breezes were cool that night and while it seemed like a perfect night, Harry remained restless. Hogwarts seemed a long time ago even thought it was only a few years since he graduated. What would it be like going back there? Was Voldemort really going after Dumbledore? And, why now? Was it really a trap for Harry?  
  
When the sun rose over the ocean, Harry was already up and sitting in the windowsill. "What is it, Harry?" Ron yawned awake from his hammock. "I don't know . I just feel something is not right. Would Voldemort really go after Dumbledore?" Harry thought aloud. "And, why now?"  
  
"You know that He doesn't always think the same as us. The way he . killed, my brothers, he just isn't logical, He is evil." Ron responded with tears welling in his eyes.  
  
With that, Harry turned, "How about a quick game of chess to get our minds off these bad thoughts." Ron perked up quickly, "That sounds great! How about I give you my queen to start?" Harry always had a way of getting Ron away from the thoughts of his brother's deaths. It is hard to be present at the death of someone you love and have no way to stop it from happening, Harry knew this ALL too well. 


End file.
